Enes Batur
Enes Batur Sungurtekin (born ), is a Turkish YouTube comedian, vlogger, gamer and also an actor. He won the first ever Best YouTuber/Instagrammer Award at the 44th Turkey Golden Butterfly Awards; but the organization later took the award back. In 2018, he won the Social Media Phenomenon of the Year award at the 5th Turkey Golden Palm Awards. His first movie, Enes Batur Hayal mi Gerçek mi?, in which he shared the leading role with Ceyda Düvenci and Bekir Akso, was released on January 19, 2018. Originally, Enes Batur was well-known for his review videos on the computer and console games but nowadays, he mostly does vlog videos He is the most subscribed and viewed individual YouTuber from Turkey by surpassing Burak Oyunda around October 2016. His channel's old name was ' NDNG - Enes Batur '''short of' NewDayNewGame but deleted "NDNG" because he stopped playing games for over 6 months in his channel. Personal Life On April 9, 1998, Enes Batur was born in Ankara/Turkey. He is based in Adana. His full name is Enas Batur Sungurtekin. His father's name is Fatih, his mother's name is Arzu. He has a sister named Elis Bera and a brother named Toygu Berat. He lives in Antalya. Due to the appointments of his father, he spent his childhood in Erzurum. They moved to Antalya in the second year of primary school because they were appointed to Antalya. He attended primary school and secondary school at Leyla Kahraman Sevim Ertenü School. Later he graduated at Kepez Anadolu High School. After studying for 3 years there he went to Private Antalya Final High School and graduated from there. He is now studying at the Department of Computer Engineering at the International Antalya University. Controversy A couple of Enes' videos make him a YouTuber copycat, as he copies videos from PewDiePie, MrBeast, John Paul Vlogs and How Ridiculous from the thumbnail to the exact same footage itself, just him speaking Turkish instead of English like the other users. Enes Batur gave false copyright strikes and claims to people who talked about him or criticized him on their videos. It especially happened to many Turkish YouTubers, JT, and other people who mentioned him in their videos. Unfortunately, because of this Enes Batur is responsible for the many YouTube channel terminations and losses despite the fact that the copyright claims on the videos about him were false. It is currently unknown if YouTube will ever fix this situation and terminate him. Trivia * On YouTube, the channel called Turgut Ekim is the channel of Enes's cousin. * Enes's favorite game is Happy Wheels. * His favorite color is purple. * Enes is afraid of dogs. * Enes uploaded his first video at January 20, 2013. * Enes is 1.80m tall. * Enes's viewers are mostly around 8-13 years old. * Enes has met Logan Paul on this video * Enes had a girlfriend named Başak Karahan, but they broke up. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 24, 2016 *2 million subscribers: August 26, 2016 *3 million subscribers: January 26, 2017 *4 million subscribers: June 7, 2017 *5 million subscribers: October 7, 2017 *6 million subscribers: January 23, 2018 *7 million subscribers: March 14, 2018 *8 million subscribers: July 21, 2018 *9 million subscribers: December 24, 2018 *10 million subscribers: March 30, 2019 *11 million subscribers: August 25, 2019 *12 million subscribers: February 8, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: January 5, 2017 *2 billion views: September 6, 2017 *3 billion views: May 4, 2018 *4 billion views: December 2, 2018 *5 billion views: July 20, 2019 '''This page was created on February 13, 2019 by ITurkishmapping. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Turkish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views